Jason Brody
| residence = | education = | affiliation = | profession =Photographer | father = | mother = | siblings =Grant Brody, Riley Brody (brothers) | marital = | spouse = | children = Possible unborn child (player choices) | sigothers = Liza Snow, Citra Talugmai (Players Choices) | others = | actor = Gianpaolo Venuta | games = Far Cry 3 | firstseen = Far Cry 3 | lastseen = Far Cry 3 }} Jason Brody is the playable protagonist and major character of Far Cry 3. He is a tourist stranded on a tropical island who has to survive the dangers of the island whilst trying to save his friends and brother. Biography Jason Brody was born and raised in Los Angeles, California, alongside his brothers, Grant Brody and Riley Brody. Years later, Jason went with Grant, Riley and their friends on vacation to the Rook Islands. However, shortly after their arrival, Jason and his friends were kidnapped by a gang of pirates led by a sadistic pirate named Vaas Montenegro. Jason woke up in a cage with Grant. Vaas began taunting the brothers, threatening to extort ransom money from their parents and sell the group into slavery. After Vaas left, Grant and Jason broke free of their bonds and escaped. Grant promised Jason that they would come back to the camp to save the rest of the group and then escape the island, but Grant was shot by Vaas. Jason desperately tried to stop the bleeding, but was overwhelmed from heavy gunfire from Vaas and his men, and Grant died from the gunshot. Jason made a narrow escape from the pirates, but fell into a river. However, he was saved by a man named Dennis Rogers, who introduced him to the rebel group against Vaas, known as the Rakyat Jason was taken to Amanaki Village. Upon arrival, the villagers celebrated Jason's escape from Vaas. Dennis told Jason that his escape was a sign of hope against the pirates and they need support against Vaas. Dennis told Jason that Vaas used a nearby radio tower to keep in touch with his men and told him to disable it so they could use it to locate Jason's friends. Jason successfully disabled the radio tower and received a radio transmission from the pirates who were holding Daisy Lee, Grant's girlfriend, hostage, who eventually escaped. Dennis and Jason set out to find Daisy. Trivia *According to a Lost Expeditions mission, he is a Pisces. *The nightclub in Bangkok that appears in Jason's flashback has the Thai letter name of "ไกลตะโกน" which could be translated back into English as "Far shout", a reference to Far Cry. *Jason begins to get progressively more used to violence, and even finds it fun in several levels. The player can have an optional conversation in the caves where he tells Daisy that killing "feels like winning." *Toward the end of the game, Jason loses half of his left hand's ring finger to Hoyt Volker's dagger. Coincidently, it's the same finger as Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad from Assassin's Creed, another game made by Ubisoft. *Jason has several pop-culture references throughout the game, suggesting he is knowledgable on the subject. *It is implied Jason's father is dead, and that he worried about him, as he tasked Grant with watching him and keeping him safe. *Whenever Jason has a significant battle with an antagonist, it switches from the real location in a small room decorated similar to where the fight is really happening. The clarity and reliability of these are put into doubt after Hoyt Volker's death, as Jason finds himself in a one on one knife fight with him seemingly immediately after getting his finger chopped off, but when he wakes from the fight, he finds himself having bandaged his finger and killing a whole room of guards, as well as Hoyt in a different position and cause of death than in the dream. *Jason tells Hoyt Volker his favorite activity is hunting, it is ambiguous, however, if he is referring to animal hunting, or if the remark is a subtle threat directed at Hoyt, who Jason was planning to kill at the time. Gallery Farcry3txtscr_001-large.jpg Jason Brody.png Brody 2.jpg Brody 1.jpg fc3-uplay-bannertcm1972964.jpg Jason_Brody.jpg|Jason Brody BLUR_Farcry3_Jason_01.jpeg Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Playable characters